vulmisfandomcom-20200213-history
Dunmore Cabbotson
This deity is on the side of mortals and is seen as a really good Demi-God, morally speaking that is. Background Dunmore was once an alchemist who studied magic as a hobby. After he created a cure for the shadow plague, he was contacted by the templar order to become a wizard under the wing of Calypso himself. During an expedition into a dwarf ruin he contracted varilis. He later went into hiding with his assistant and began learning more about the dwarfs. Eventually Calypso returned to his friend and taught him more and more about magic. Thanks to his mentor's teachings and the knowledge found in the ruins of Hanel Grove, he became one of the most powerful mortals in Malaborn. After learning of Haldor's existence he began to question why this Demi-God just disappeared. Dunmore became The Miirvoni Wizard after he opened a portal to a floating island he named Miirvoni. He also constructed a university where magic is shared with the world. Later he challenged Haldor for his gauntlet and won, thus becoming a Demi-God. He was responsible for naming the different schools of magic. Dunmore was the first mortal to best a deity in a challenge for his place in Malaborn. Some people argue about this fact since he was a vampire at the time of the battle, but he had yet to obtain an immortal soul from his curse. He brought knowledge of the crucible to the templar order. This deity also gave mortals more knowledge about the many deities as well as some very interesting facts about magic. Because he wanted to help the mortals of Malaborn he was banished from both The Afterworld and The Underworld. The Gods and Devils wanted nearly nothing to do with him after he outed them to the mortals. This deity also created a card game called Arcania with his friend Calypso. Personality and Traits The Miirvoni Wizard fits into the role of the Headmaster of his university perfectly. He'll help those who seek him out within reason. This is why he opened his school in the first place, to help those who want to learn about the arcane arts. This Demi-God doesn't accept worship from mortals. He doesn't see himself as above those around him, even if he could destroy the main sea with a clap of his hands if he really wanted to. Sanctuary Miirvoni is a floating island near the south-east corner of the main sea's map. While its owner can change it to any biome he chooses, it usually looks like the forest biome. This place can only be accessed by those who've been to it in the past. New students must seek out old students who've learned enough about magic to open a portal to Miirvoni. Appearance in Malaborn Dunmore is a satyr. He has short horns, is about six and a half feet tall, a long nose, he isn't physically strong though. He has a full head of dark-brown hair and sometimes has a light beard. This Demi-God chooses to wear armored robes that bare many different runes. Upon either his left or right forearm is the gauntlet of magic, which is sort of like the symbol of his station in the universe. Talismans The Cabbotson Hammer: This hammer was made because of The Miirvoni Wizard's strange fascination with the metalworking professions, such as blacksmiths and pewters. The cabbotson hammer is unbreakable and enchanted with many of Dunmore's own enchantments. It's capable of flattening a twenty inch thick sheet of steel with a single strike. This is the most sought after tool that a metal worker could own. This is why Dunmore only gives it to some of the most skilled metalworkers in Malaborn. Category:Malaborn Satyr Characters Category:Malaborn Good Deities Category:Malaborn Demi-Gods